


By All Means

by squidlywiddly87



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Choking, Don’t be silly wrap your willy, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, WOC Reader, dirty talking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Told through Bucky’s point of view, Bucky finds comfort in the Reader while he works through his trauma.





	By All Means

**Author's Note:**

> There are NSFW gifs embedded in the story on my tumblr  
> (i-the-hell-is-bvcky)

It’s taken me a long time to get to this point in my life. A point where I can look at myself in the mirror and not see a monster, to forgive myself. To see myself as a person worthy of love. That’s where she fits in, Y/n. She’s been an angel helping work through my enormous pile of shit. 

Y/n was my therapist originally, Tony and Steve suggested her. I never wanted to see a therapist, never took stock in their profession. The first time we met, my heart clenched; she was beautiful with kind, understanding eyes. She didn’t jump right into the nitty gritty of my life, just asked me how I was and how I felt about therapy. 

“Do you want to be here?” Y/n asked. She suggested that we did my session in the living room, somewhere comfortable for me. I was grateful for that, plus she looked cute snuggled in the corner of the couch in her oversized ivory sweater and leggings. Her hair framed her face so softly that I wanted to cuddle her in my arms and stroke her hair until she fell asleep. I had to pull myself from my thoughts when I realized I was not paying attention. 

“James?” Y/n said firmly, I shook my head at the sound of my name. “Are you with me?” 

“Um, yeah. Sorry about that.” 

“That’s quite all right. May I ask what you were thinking about?” Her eyes were curious as she stared me down. I couldn’t tell her what I was actually thinking, but being the idiot I am, I did. 

“I was daydreaming about you,” I said. Her eyebrows shot up. 

“Okay,” she said slowly. “What was I doing in your daydream?” 

“Nothing crazy. I was just cuddling you and stroking your hair.” Y/n let out a soft laugh which kind of hurt my ego but it was soon mended by the beautiful sound of her laugh. 

“Too much?” 

“A little but it’s very flattering. Is intimacy something you miss?” 

“Yes.” 

••••••••

“Bucky,” Y/n whines as she hugs me from behind in our closet. It’s been two years since we’ve started dating and she’s still clingy. I hope she never stops. “Why not?”

We just got back from a double date with Steve and Sharon, one that was very fun and full of sexual tension between both couples. 

“Because I don’t want to hurt you,” I sigh. Y/n’s been on my case about our sex life. We never rushed into it because of my arm and overall enhanced strength. The thought of accidentally hurting her makes me sick to my stomach so we take it slow. It’s been really good but she wants more. 

Y/n kisses the space between my shoulder blades, untucking my dress shirt and letting her fingers dance across my bare stomach. She makes it very hard to get ready for bed, actually she makes it hard to do a lot of things. I grab her right hand and kiss her fingertips.

“I know you won’t hurt me.”

“What if I do?” Y/n pulls away and turns me to face her. She shoves me against our armoire, her hands on her hips with an indignant look on her face. 

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Y/n starts. I wince at the fierceness of her voice. “I am not a fucking porcelain doll. You will not break me. I just want you to fuck me properly.”

“Because I haven’t been?!” She steps closer to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I dip my head down so our foreheads touch. 

“You have silly!” Y/n giggles and nuzzles my nose with hers. “I just think that we could use a little spice y’know? I want to give myself completely to you.” My heart stutters at her words while my body heats up with excitement.

“D-do you mean that?” Y/n smiles softly and nods, her luscious lips ghosting against mine. 

“Yes,” her breath is hot on mine, her hips grinding slowly against mine. My hands trail down her back, pulling the zipper of her dress open. “Please take me.” I close my eyes and say a quick prayer for everything I’m about to do. I lean in and kiss her softly, my tongue licking into her but that’s not what she wants. 

Y/n attacks my mouth furiously, biting and sucking on my lower lip. I reach for her but she has other plans when she smacks my hands away. 

“I wanna take control,” she says. I raise my eyebrows at her boldness. “Just for now, then you can do what you want.” 

“By all means,” I grin. Y/n smiles and kisses me again then moves to my jaw and down my neck. I moan and lean my head back as she continues while she unbuttons my shirt. Y/n yanks the soft fabric down my arms, holding them there as she kisses my chest. 

“Baby,” I sigh as she sucks roughly at my right pectoral. “Bed. Now.” She shoves my shirt off and pulls me toward the bed by my waist. I pull the straps of her dress down and let the dress fall to the ground. Y/n moves to take off her heels but I tell her to leave them on. 

“They make you look so fucking sexy,” I kiss her through her giggles as she shoves my pants down. Kicking them off, along with my socks ‘cause I’m not a weirdo, I push her gently to the bed where she lands with a bounce. My mouth finds hers frantically, our hands roaming each other as I pin her under me.

My lips drag down her chin and move to her neck. She smells like vanilla and something spicy I can’t quite put my finger on.

“Mhmm Bucky,” Y/n sighs when I kiss her pulse. Her hands card through my hair, the scratch of her nails relaxing. I experiment with biting her neck and when she groans, I do it again, soothing the marks with my tongue. Her hips grind into mine with need, her breasts pressed firmly against mine.

I move further down her body, her breasts my next mission. 

“Such beautiful tits you have,” I say. Y/n chuckles and responds, “the better for you to suck on my dear.” 

“I think I just might,” I say unhooking the cage from her. She makes quick work with removing it and throwing it to some corner of the room. I kneed them in both hands, the flesh warm in one and soft in the other. 

“Bucky please,” Y/n whines. I give her left nipple a light flick and she bucks into me. When I take her into my mouth her body arches into my face, her hands in my hair again directing my movements. I suck and kiss and bite at the plump flesh as she withers around. Repeating the actions on the other breast has her wild. 

“Your mouth,” she pants. I look up at her, mouthful of her tit and she looks wrecked and I haven’t even gone down on her yet. “I want it on my pussy. Now.” I let go with a wet pop. 

“As you wish, baby girl.” Y/n smiles triumphantly and shoves my head down toward her thighs. 

“You better not tease me, James.” Her voice is a warning but her eyes are pleading. 

“Me? A tease? Never.” 

“Good. If anything gets too intense, I need you to tell me. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I hurt you.”

“Maybe a safe word? If has to be something ridiculous like Starburst.” I break into a fit od giggles and bury my face in her neck to hide my face. “What? It’s my favorite candy!”

“You’re cute, now I’m gonna fuck you. Is that all right?” A sly grin creeps on her face, I forget she’s as mysterious as I am.

“By all means, please.” I kiss her passionately then sit on my haunches, bending her legs to her chest. Taking my cock in hand, I rub it on her wet slit before sliding in slowly.

“Fuck,” we both gasp when I bottom out. Using my left hand to brace myself and the other to hold her left leg up, I thrust deeply into her. She feels so fucking good around me, the way her pussy flutters and clenches.

“Such a good girl,” I pant. Y/n whines and pulls on her restraints, a frustrated look crossing her face. “You’re not going anywhere sweetheart. Not just yet.”

“Harder, fuck me harder,” Y/n says and I don’t have to be told twice. Increasing the pace has Y/n’s eyes in the back of her head. I lick up her chest and neck staying there to give her a couple mementos. Holding her hips down enables me to drive into her as we kiss with no elegance. 

“Choke me, Bucky,” Y/n gasps. “Put your left hand around my neck.”

My heart stops; the hand that has been used to end the lives of so many, Y/n wants it to choke her.

“I want it,” Y/n says softly, “only if you’re comfortable.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” Thrusting my hips into her again, I fuck her harder than before. Her doe-eyed look makes me twitch as she chants my name. My hand wraps around her neck and I apply light pressure and her mouth drops open. “Such a naughty girl, you like when I choke you?” Y/n squeaks out an answer and I release her, a sharp gasp for air rushes into her lungs. I lean down to kiss her again, our mouth open and needy.

“You feel so fucking good.” Her voice is so raspy from moaning, making me want to rut into her harder. I grab onto the headboard again and grab her left leg and thrust. Y/n’s face contorts, her eyes surprised and clouded into lust. A animalistic growl escapes the back of my throat as I hit that spongy spot deep in her.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me, Y/n? Gonna come all over my dick for me?” A needy whine leaves her lips and I nearly finish. The sounds coming from her are absolutely sinful and I can’t believe that I’m the one that made her like this.

“Bucky please! I wanna cum,” Y/n begs me and I shush her with a desperate kiss.

“It’s okay sweetheart, cum when you need too.” Y/n bites down on her lower lip and braces the bluntness of my hips. “I want you to look at me when you cum.” 

Grabbing her face in my right hand, I force her to look at me. “Cum with m—“

A long, harsh moan tumbles out of Y/n’s mouth, her eyes wide as her cunt trembles around my cock. A string of profanities fill the air when I empty myself in her. The only sounds in the room are the wet slaps of skin on skin and desperate moans.

When it we finally calm down, I drop my head on her and kiss her wet brow. Y/n’s still a needy, little mess as she takes in stuttered breaths. I untie her, kissing each welt on her wrists before sliding out of her. She toes off her heels with the little energy she has left and cuddles into the pillows.

“Just a minute,” I tell her with a chaste kiss before going to the restroom to clean up. When I’m done, I wet a rag with warm water and a soothing ointment for her wrists. When I go back to the bedroom, Y/n is curled up in a ball under the sheets, close to dozing off. I pull back the comforter and the sheets covering her, much to her dismay.

“It’s cold,” Y/n whines. I gently pry her legs open and she whines some more.

“I’m gonna clean you up a bit. I know you’re kind of a naughty little thing but I don’t want you to get all messed up from having my cum in you overnight.” Y/n snorts but opens her legs where I wipe up the stickiness. When I’m done, I toss the used rag on the dirty comforter then move to rub some ointment on her wrists.

“Thank you,” Y/n whispers. “That was…really fucking good.” I chuckle and try to hide my blush.

“I should be thanking you,” I say. “You showed me that my arm doesn’t have to be used for bad things.” She gives me a small smile and extends her arms. I happily crawl into them, he head resting on chest as she closes me in. I pull the covers over us and relax into her warmth.

“I love you, James. You deserve all the happiness in the world.” She kisses the top of my head and a tear slips down my face. How did I get so lucky? I decide not to question it because she’s right.  
“Y/n?”

“Mhm, yeah Bucky?” Y/n’s nails scratch my scalp and I almost purr in contentment.

“Will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> I love for admiration and validation so please leave a kudo and/or a comment! I’m on tumblr at squidlywiddly87 and my marvel fanfic blog,  
> i-the-hell-is-bvcky


End file.
